


Next To Me

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma wants to run away and take Henry to back New York, Killian shows her she doesn't need to be strong all the time (3b)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next To Me

“There’s more Bae in your son than you realise, Emma,” Hook said in a desperate tone. “You can’t just take him back to New York when this is over, and pretend like none of this is real.”

She wanted to go in, and shut the door; pretend she hadn’t just heard what he said, but then she would be lying to herself about it, and if there was one person Emma never lied to, it was herself.

It was something she had picked up over the years. When everyone around you constantly seemed to be lying or hiding things from you, sometimes you just wanted someone who would tell you the truth. She had long since learned better than to trust another person, so she had come to the conclusion that the only person who she could rely on was herself. And because of that, she refused to lie.

Denial was different. She had denied caring for Graham, or believing that the curse was real, but she had never lied about it, mainly because she didn’t completely believe in it. But what Hook was saying was a different story. She knew he was right, mainly because she had thought the exact same thing herself.

She wanted to be able to go back to New York, go back to the life she believed was hers, and go back to the happiness she had felt with her son. But it wouldn’t make the thoughts she had in the back of her mind go away. It was different when she didn’t have her memories. She didn’t remember having parent who loved her, a town who cared for her, or a pirate who wanted her. She didn’t remember what having a family would be like.

A part of her mind told her that they wouldn’t miss her. Snow and David were pregnant again, and soon they would have a child of their own, one they could actually raise. Why would they need her anymore?

But the other part, the dominant one knew that she couldn’t just pretend. She couldn’t pretend that none of it existed, nor could she simply go back to her quiet little life.

“I just don’t know what to do,” she whispered. She shut the door, so that the two of them were alone in the hall, and so Henry couldn’t hear her. “I don’t know how to make him remember. I don’t know how to help my family. And I don’t know how to defeat this witch.”

“That’s okay,” he said gently. “You don’t need to be strong all the time, Emma. You’re allowed to be unsure and not know what you’re going to do. All of us feel that way. But don’t run away from everything because you’re confused.”

_Don’t run away from me._

He didn’t add that last part, but she could tell that he was thinking it. So she did the one thing she could think of. She dropped her walls.

Emma wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head into his chest. He seemed startled over her showing emotions. After all, she always kept it so wrapped up inside her head.

But he didn’t question her actions. Instead he simply held her without saying a word. No innuendos, no teasing, no remarks.

She stayed like that for a while before pulling away from him.

“I’ll always be here for you if you need me to, Emma,” he said softly.

She nodded before going inside, feeling lighter than she had before.


End file.
